Until The End French Version
by AM-PrAs
Summary: One-shot. Involving Brian Haner Jr/Synyster Gates


_**Until The End**_

Les lumières des projecteurs se centrèrent soudainement sur lui. Il afficha ce sourire plein de confiance-en-soi, en parcourant la foule des yeux. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, et n'attendaient qu'une seule chose.

Décidant de ne pas les faire patienter davantage, il empoigna le manche de sa guitare de la main gauche, tandis que son autre main jouait avec les cordes.

Les projecteurs renforçaient son teint halé, et faisaient briller ces yeux. Il avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration, et la transpiration commençait à perler sur son front.

La foule, elle, était silencieuse, ébahie par la perfection du solo. Aucun raté, aucune fausse note, juste un son clair et maîtrisé.

La mélodie résonnait dans tout le stade, accompagnée et rythmée par la batterie. Les deux musiciens jouaient dans une harmonie totale.

Brian termina son solo, relevant les yeux vers une masse d'individus maintenant hystériques, criant son nom, le photographiant, ou juste le regardant avec des yeux pleins d'admiration.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Jimmy, qui depuis sa batterie souriait presque niaisement. Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards complices, puis le reste du groupe les rejoignit sur scène.

Le visage de Brian émanait de bonheur, de fierté, et de confiance en soi. Il semblait sûr de lui, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, à ce moment précis.

Il était fidèle à son personnage, et le public ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, que serait Synyster Gates sans cette attitude presque arrogante de rockstar orgueilleux ?

Les cinq musiciens firent leurs adieux aux derniers fans avec qui ils avaient discuté après le show.

Alors que les quatre autres commençaient à montrer, de manière non dissimulée, des signes évidents de fatigue, Brian, lui, conservait ce sourire, mais cette fois presque de manière forcée.

Une fois seuls, l'expression de Brian changea radicalement, comme s'il ôtait enfin un masque qu'il avait été contraint de porter.

Ces yeux qui reflétaient la fierté quelques instants plus tôt, étaient désormais emplis d'une inquiétude indubitable. Son sourire se fana, et il chercha nerveusement son téléphone portable dans son sac.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, avant que la peur ne vienne s'installer sur son visage.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers Matt, demandant implicitement une approbation de sa part.

Le chanteur se contenta de hocher la tête, en signe d'acquiescement.

Le guitariste ne perdit pas de temps, et attrapa sa veste et ses clés, avant de rejoindre précipitamment sa Mercedes.

Il avait environ une heure de trajet, mais ça en valait la peine. Il ne supportait plus d'être loin d'elle.

Il roula bien trop vite, les dents serrées et nerveux.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : celle d'arriver chez lui au plus vite.

Le crissement des pneus se fit entendre dans la cour de la villa.

Brian sortit de sa voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Melinda l'attendait déjà à l'entrée.

« Elle est dans sa chambre, Monsieur », se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Bien Melinda…Que s'est-il passé, ce soir ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Rien d'inhabituel, Monsieur, si je puis dire. Du sang, encore du sang, et ses maux de tête ne finissent jamais ! »

« Merci Melinda, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

« A demain, Monsieur. »

Brian grimpa les escaliers en un temps record, et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Il reprit son souffle avant d'ouvrir la porte, doucement.

Elle était assise sur le lit, une serviette humide sur le front, et une bassine en plastique sur les genoux.

Elle avait le teint pâle et la douleur était apparente sur son visage.

« Hey… », dit faiblement Brian.

La femme se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, mais essaya tout de même de lui sourire.

« …Je...je suis là, maintenant, ça va aller », continua le guitariste, en s'approchant du lit.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle laissa lentement tomber sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

« C'est ça, calme toi. », dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Sa respiration devint plus calme, et elle ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux.

Brian posa la bassine par terre, souleva délicatement Elise, et la posa sur ses genoux, la serrant contre lui.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, Eli, ça va aller… », dit-il, la serrant un peu plus fort.

Elise était la femme de Brian.

Ils s'étaient mariés un an plus tôt, ici même à Los Angeles.

Brian et elle avait acheté cette villa, en plein cœur de cette ville dynamique et s'y installèrent peu avant leur mariage.

Leur vie était alors parfaite. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, et le mot d'ordre quotidien était « bonheur ». Du bonheur brut et pur, que rien n'aurait pu altérer.

Rien, sauf l'imprévisible.

Une nuit, Elise fut prise d'une quinte de toux énorme. Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, alors Brian la conduisit à l'hôpital.

Après plusieurs examens, le docteur avait demandé, l'air grave, à Brian de le suivre dans son bureau. Elise s'y trouvait déjà.

« Monsieur et Madame Haner, j'ai de bien tristes nouvelles à vous annoncer. », commença le médecin.

Brian attrapa la main de sa femme, la caressant doucement.

« Madame,…vos examens ont montré que vous souffrez…d'une maladie rare. Ce n'est pas la tuberculose, mais les symptômes sont similaires. Vous souffrez d'une dégénérescence des poumons. D'où votre toux…En fait, vous allez certainement être sujette à ces crises, mais de manière plus régulière, et vous cracherez certainement du sang à chaque fois… »

Brian et Elise avait les yeux remplis de terreur, et c'est d'une voix à peine audible qu'Elise demanda :

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'est très grave ? »

Le médecin enleva ses lunettes et posa sa main sur son front. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis regarda tour à tour les deux personnes assises en face de lui.

« Nous…nous n'avons pas,.., actuellement, ,…de moyen de stopper cette dégénérescence… »

« Je vais mourir ? »

Brian serra fort, presque trop, la main de son épouse.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'affirmer », dit finalement le médecin, « mais…vos chances de survie sont faibles… »

Les deux amants avaient les yeux remplis de larmes, et Brian se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

« Combien de temps ? », demanda Elise, en sanglots.

« Cela dépend de l'évolution de la maladie. Pas plus d'un an, c'est…..certain ». Le médecin hésita sur le dernier mot.

Il ne voulait pas paraître indifférent, ni même cruel. Mais comment faire pour annoncer à quelqu'un ce genre de choses ?

Les deux amoureux pleuraient maintenant à chaudes larmes, et le médecin eut lui-même quelques difficultés à contenir ses émotions devant ce spectacle désolant.

Brian et Elise rentrèrent chez eux, silencieux et pensif.

Elise avait eu peur que Brian ne la laisse pour une autre fille. Une fille pas malade. Une fille qui ne serait pas un fardeau. Une fille qui n'allait pas mourir dans un an.

Mais Brian lui jura qu'il sera là jusqu'au bout avec elle. D'ailleurs, cette pensée déchirait le cœur du guitariste, qui était terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver seul un jour, sans Elise à ses côtés.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur. Il devait être fort, pour elle. Il devait être protecteur et rassurant, pour elle.

Elise était calme maintenant. Elle s'était assoupie sur l'épaule de Brian, celui-ci passant inlassablement sa main dans sa chevelure sombre.

C'était dans ces moments-là, où Elise était endormie, où le guitariste repensait à sa propre vision des choses, à son avenir à lui.

Qu'allait-il faire sans elle ? Elle était son monde, la personne qui le faisait sourire, celle pour qui il se levait le matin et avec qui il s'endormait le soir. Elle tenait son cœur dans la paume de sa main, il lui appartenait.

Comment pourrait-il la laisser partir ? Où trouverait-il la force de continuer à vivre ?

Elise toussota, ce qui arracha le guitariste à ses pensées macabres.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils et toussa, cette fois-ci plus franchement. Elle se redressa et mis ses mains devant sa bouche, n'arrivant plus à contenir sa toux.

Tous deux savaient ce qui allait s'en suivre.

La crise d'Elise commença. La jeune femme pleurait de douleur et avait les lèvres en sang. Brian lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, en passant la main dans son dos et la serrant, mais pas trop.

Elise avait maintenant du mal à respirer, et essayait de se tenir droite. Mais la douleur dans son abdomen l'en empêchait.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Brian attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur la petite table de nuit et la tendit à son épouse.

Celle-ci accepta sans broncher, laissant le liquide froid apaiser légèrement sa douleur.

Exténuée et en sueur, elle reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Brian, laissant ses larmes tremper le T-Shirt de son amant.

Brian avait une main derrière la nuque d'Elise, tandis que son autre bras était sous les genoux de la jeune femme. Maintenant que la crise était passée, il pouvait resserrer son étreinte.

« Je dois.. »

Brian sursauta aux paroles presque inaudibles de sa compagne.

« Je dois avoir l'air horrible. »

Brian sourit. Ce petit bout de bonne femme venait de vivre un Enfer quelques minutes plus tôt et elle trouvait encore le moyen de penser à ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

« Tu vois, tu souris. C'est que c'est vrai. », dit-elle, en souriant faiblement.

Brian embrassa la tempe d'Elise.

« Tu es magnifique. », dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Il ne mentait pas. Malgré son teint pâle et ses yeux rougis par les larmes, Elise était une femme splendide.

Ses longues boucles brunes entouraient son visage aux traits fin.

Ses yeux étaient d'un peu profond, presque cristallin.

Ses pommettes étaient hautes et naturellement rosées.

Sa bouche était fine et gracieuse.

Et ce n'était pas une putain de maladie qui ferait changer Brian d'avis. Au contraire, celui-ci se demandait sans cesse comment une personne si malade pouvait être pourtant si belle.

« T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. »

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de son amant et embrassa très légèrement sa joue.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle, l'air coupable.

Brian parut surpris.

« Désolée ? »

« De t'imposer tout ça. Les crises, l'inquiétude, tout quoi… »

Brian leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elise, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'y peux rien, personne n'y peut rien. Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai de mieux à faire que de rester avec toi, que de te soutenir dans ton épreuve, que de ne pas te laisser seule ? »

« Passer tes soirées avec le groupe ….Ou te trouver une nouvelle copine. Une qui ne crache pas du sang quand elle veut te dire bonjour. Une qui te réveille pas en pleine nuit car elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Une qui… »

« Stop ! On a déjà parlé de tout ça, babe. Je ne veux pas une autre fille que toi. Je te veux, toi. Toi seule. Je veux passer le reste…du temps que l'on a ensemble…à te prouver que tu n'es pas seule et que je t'aime. _No matter what_. »

Des larmes vinrent de nouveau rouler sur les joues d'Elise. Non pas de douleur, ni de peine cette fois. Elle était simplement émue par les paroles de son mari, et se demandait comment elle aurait pu tenir sans lui, durant ces huit mois de maladie. Il avait toujours été là, il avait assez d'espoir pour eux deux, et était assez fort pour la persuader, le temps de quelques instants, que tout irait bien.

« Tu devrais dormir maintenant. », suggéra Brian, en se relevant.

Il tenait toujours Elise dans ses bras, mais la posa finalement délicatement sur le lit, ayant retiré au préalable les draps. Une fois la jeune femme allongée, il replaça les draps, et fit le tour du lit pour s'installer de l'autre côté.

Il se glissa sous les draps, et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Elise. La jeune femme prit sa main et la serra fort contre elle.

C'était un peu près le même scénario chaque soir, depuis huit mois.

La maladie n'avait pas progressée, mais les choses n'allaient pas mieux pour autant.

Brian parvenait cependant toujours à ne rien laisser transparaitre, à garder ce masque de guitariste sûr de lui, pendant ses concerts. Il arrivait toujours, en somme, à oublier les soucis qu'avait _Brian_ afin de se glisser dans la peau de _Synyster Gates_.

Les seuls à ne pas être dupes à ce point étaient les autres membres du groupe. Ils connaissaient l'histoire de leur ami, car celui-ci n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de leur raconter la maladie d'Elise.

Ils savaient globalement de quoi il s'agissait, et comprenaient bien que Brian veuille passer le maximum de temps avec sa compagne.

Ils le soutenaient, également, dans ses moments de faiblesse, dans ses moments de doutes où il perdait espoir.

Il préférait se montrer faible devant eux que devant Elise. Eux ne le jugeraient pas. Elise, elle, ne devait pas voir que lui non plus n'avait que peu d'espoir que tout cela se termine un jour, et qu'ils reprennent leur agréable petite vie d'avant. Elle ne devait pas savoir que celui qui avait juré d'être fort pour elle s'abandonnait parfois à son chagrin.

Les quatre musiciens admiraient le courage de son ami, ainsi que son professionnalisme. Il ne laissait pas ses tracas personnels affecter sa carrière, ni le travail du groupe.

En réalité, la musique était la seule échappatoire à ses pensées noires. Il mettait dans son travail toute la passion qu'il avait en lui. Toutes les frustrations dont la vie l'avait accablé, il en prenait sa revanche en étant un guitariste renommé, admiré, envié…

C'était un moyen pour lui de prouver, peu importe à qui, qu'il pouvait être plus fort que le destin, qu'il n'était pas contraint à cette existence malheureuse, qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à laquelle se raccrocher.

Le groupe avait fini sa tournée, et allait profiter d'un mois de vacances bien méritées.

Brian se réjouissait de pouvoir passer ses journées entières avec sa dulcinée. Il détestait l'idée de l'abandonner derrière lui lorsqu'il partait en tournée.

Certes, il y avait Melinda, mais la jeune infirmière n'était rien d'autre qu'une gentille fille qui faisait bien son boulot. Elle était payée pour être gentille et attentionnée. Son attitude était dénuée d'émotion. Non pas que quelqu'un puisse le lui reprocher, mais Brian n'aimait juste pas l'idée qu'Elise se retrouve sans personne qui soit franc avec elle, et qui s'intéresse réellement à son « bien-être », à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, à ce qu'elle n'ait pas mal.

Ainsi, ces quatre semaines de repos allait permettre à Brian de s'occuper personnellement d'Elise.

La jeune femme se réjouissait, elle aussi, d'avoir son mari à ses côtés durant quatre semaines.

Le guitariste profita de ce temps libre pour permettre à Elise de faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire d'habitude.

Il l'emmena à Long Beach, une journée entière, ou ils pique-niquèrent sur le sable, avant de faire une grande balade en bateau.

Il lui permit de rendre visite à ses parents, qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps.

Il l'emmena faire du shopping, au cinéma, ou dîner dans un restaurant chic, et même à un concert d'un petit groupe local.

Il lui joua des chansons, sur sa guitare, pour qu'elle s'endorme plus rapidement.

Il organisa une journée pour elles et ses deux meilleures amies.

La jeune femme était comblée. Elle se sentait mal du fait que Brian se décarcasse pour elle à ce point, car elle, elle n'avait rien à offrir en retour. Elle était si faible qu'elle peinait à marcher parfois. Ses crises étaient tellement imprévisibles qu'elles pouvaient gâcher n'importe quel moment de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient partager.

Elle avait l'impression de lui pourrir la vie, de n'être pour lui qu'un poids, malgré qu'il démente tout ceci.

Le quatrième jour de la troisième semaine, Elise se réveilla par l'odeur de pancakes qui se répandait dans toute la maison.

Elle se frotta les yeux, pour se tirer complètement de son sommeil. La première chose qu'elle vit fut son oreiller une nouvelle fois tâché de sang.

Elle soupira, mais n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter davantage car Brian apparut soudainement.

« Bonjour ma belle », dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« C'est moi ou…tu fais des pancakes ? », demanda Elise, étonnée.

Brian fit mine d'être très surpris, puis huma de manière exagérée avant d'ajouter :

« Non ! Non …je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça… ! »

La jeune femme pouffa de rire légèrement, et tapa gentiment le bras de son mari.

« Bon, alors tu viens les goûter mes super pancakes cramés ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont délicieux. », le rassura-t-elle en se levant du lit.

Tous deux descendirent à la cuisine et Elise commença son petit déjeuner.

Cet homme se mettait vraiment en quatre pour elle… Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui rendre la pareille.

« Bri ? », demanda-t-elle timidement

« Oui, ma puce ? »

« Ça fait combien de temps que toi, Matt, Johnny, Zack et Arin n'avez pas passé une journée ensemble ? Je veux dire, …pour autre que chose que le boulot ? »

« Oulah…ça fait un bail ! Je ne sais pas exactement.. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être de passer au moins une journée avec tes amis,…pour te détendre un peu de…tout ça.. »

« Elise… »

« Ecoute Brian, tu as fait tellement de choses adorables pour moi ces derniers jours que j'en suis presque gênée. Ça me rend heureuse, bien-sûr, tout ce que tu fais. Mais c'est frustrant de savoir que je n'ai pas d'idées pour te rendre la pareille. Alors, comme je sais que toi et le groupe n'avez pas eu de vrai moment de détente ensemble, je me suis dit que peut-être ça te ferait plaisir. Tu n'aurais pas à t'occuper de moi, à devoir tout contrôler, etc… »

Brian ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Bien-sûr, il est vrai que ses journées,…et pour être franc ses _soirées_ avec ses meilleurs amis lui manquaient un peu. Mais il ne se voyait pas non plus abandonner complètement Elise, même le temps d'une journée. Qui plus est, Melinda n'avait pas été prévenue et n'était sans doute pas disponible aujourd'hui. Il était hors de question que sa femme passe une journée seule.

« D'accord, je vais proposer ça aux quatre autres. Mais tu viens avec moi. »

« Quoi ? », demanda Elise confuse.

« Je ne veux pas passer une seule journée loin de toi. Et les mecs comprendront ça. Je veux que tu passes la journée avec eux et moi. »

Brian avait dit cela sur un tel ton, qu'Elise savait qu'elle n'aurait pas moyen de discuter.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Et ainsi la journée fut programmée. Les cinq musiciens se mirent d'accord pour faire un barbecue chez Zacky, et de passer l'après-midi chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

A onze heures trente, la voiture de Brian se gara devant le portail de Zacky, celui-ci venant accueillir le jeune couple.

« Salut mec ! », dit-il dans une accolade virile.

« Hey, Princesse ! », salua-t-il la jeune femme, en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Salut, Zack », répondit-elle souriante.

On entendit ensuite des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, et sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Elise fut prise dans une étreinte lui coupant presque la respiration.

« Matt,…je …peux pas respirer… »

Celui-ci la relâcha, inquiet.

« Désolée, la belle…. J'ai pas réfléchi, ça va aller ?», demanda le chanteur, réellement inquiet.

« T'inquiètes ! »

Un à un les autres musiciens vinrent saluer Brian et Elise, et le barbecue commença enfin.

Finalement, Elise s'amusait bien pendant cette journée « entre mecs ».

Ils arrivaient presque à lui faire oublier ses tracas. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas eu de crise depuis la matinée, chose relativement inhabituelle. Elle n'allait cependant pas s'en plaindre.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva rapidement, et chacun rentra chez soi, avec le sentiment d'avoir passé une bonne journée.

Sur le trajet du retour, Brian coupa la radio un instant.

« Merci.»

« Merci pour quoi, Bri ? »

« De m'avoir proposé de voir les mecs aujourd'hui. C'était sympa. »

« Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je pense que je peux sincèrement dire que ce n'est rien. »

« C'est pas rien, Eli, et tu le sais très bien. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça qui me rend heureux : il y a le fait que tu ailles…plutôt bien, aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« J'ai remarqué, oui. »

Peu de temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la villa.

Ils décidèrent de dîner puis de regarder un film.

Une fois le film terminé, ils montèrent à l'étage.

Elise eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur son lit qu'elle fut prise d'une toux violente.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se réjouir trop vite au sujet de ses crises.

Brian arriva en courant à ses côtés.

Et presque comme chaque soir, il la serra contre lui, pendant qu'elle crachait encore et encore des infimes portions de ses poumons défectueux.

La violence de cette crise était inhabituelle. Jamais une crise n'avait duré aussi longtemps, auparavant. Et cela les inquiétait tous les deux.

Elise ne cessait d'hurler de douleur, tandis que Brian se sentait de plus en plus impuissant.

Il était là, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait la volonté de l'aider, du plus profond de son âme, mais était bloqué par le fait qu'il n'y ait rien qu'il puisse faire.

La toux s'arrêta néanmoins, mais Elise n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver son souffle. Du sang s'écoulait encore de sa bouche, mais elle ne toussait plus, si ce n'est que parce que sa gorge se remplissait petit à petit du liquide chaud.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Elle se serra davantage contre Brian.

« Je voulais que tu saches, que si j'ai réussi à tenir durant tous ces mois, c'est uniquement grâce à toi, Bri. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Je serais déjà morte. »

« N'importe quoi. T'as une mentalité de battante, tu es forte. »

« Non, Bri. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai continué à me battre chaque jour. Tout ce que je voulais c'est avoir la chance de passer un autre jour avec toi. Rien d'autre. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. »

« Et que dire de toi, alors ? Eli, tu es parfaite à mes yeux. Tu es une femme incroyable, et tu as changé ma vie. Je ne pensais même pas me marier avant de te rencontrer. Je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

La respiration de la jeune femme devint vraiment critique. Elle ne cessait de cracher son sang.

A vrai dire elle se noyait à petit feu dans son propre sang, et aussi bien Brian qu'elle en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Alors ils restèrent là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Brian essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de jouer son rôle de protecteur.

Elise s'agrippait fermement à son épaule, jusqu'à ce que ses bras n'aient plus la force de tenir quoi que ce soit. Brian passa un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir.

La respiration était de plus en plus lente et de plus en plus faible.

Le guitariste continua de lui murmurer des paroles tendres et pleines d'affection, d'amour et de soutien.

Puis plus rien.

Les paupières d'Elise retombèrent sur ses yeux rougis.

Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, et Brian ne sentait plus son pouls.

C'était fini.

Brian hurla, laissant les larmes, qu'il avait retenues pendant tous ces mois, inonder impitoyablement ses joues.

Il caressa le visage d'Elise en criant que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, espérant peut-être la ramener à la vie ?

Mais il dû bientôt se rendre à l'évidence que le combat était fini.

Il ne fallait pas voir ça comme une défaite, mais comme une libération. Plus jamais Elise n'aurait à subir ces crises immondes et inhumaines. Plus jamais elle n'aurait à pleurer de douleur. Plus jamais elle ne souffrirait.

Brian appela l'hôpital, car il ne savait pas qui appeler d'autre, pour ce cas précis. Une ambulance arriva chez lui quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, emportant le corps d'Elise.

Brian était désormais seul, et les pensées noires qu'il avait tenté de chasser durant tout ce temps, profitèrent de son malheur soudain pour parfaire leur assaut.

Exténué d'avoir crié et pleuré pendant des heures, Brian tomba de sommeil sur la moquette de sa chambre.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, et la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut les évènements de la veille. Il avait besoin de parler. Il appela un à un les quatre musiciens, qui ne surent néanmoins pas quoi dire, si ce n'est répéter leurs condoléances et leur proposition de venir le voir.

Brian ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait être seul.

Il attrapa sa guitare, et les premières notes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent celles de la chanson qu'il avait écrite deux ans plus tôt, pour Jimmy, l'ancien batteur du groupe. _So Far Away._

Les funérailles eurent lieux trois jours plus tard.

Malheureusement, c'est ce jour précis où Matt fut chargé d'annoncer au groupe que le producteur leur proposait une série de cinq concerts, à travers les Etats-Unis.

Johnny, Matt, Zack et Arin étaient évidemment favorables à cette idée, mais n'osaient pas la soumettre à Brian.

Matt se lança finalement, et retint son souffle en attendant la réponse du guitariste.

Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de relever lentement la tête et de planter son regard dans celui du chanteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? », demanda-t-il, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

« Mec, désolé, c'est juste une proposition. J'aurais aimé t'en parler un autre jour, mais Larry…Enfin bref, si t'es pas pour il n'y a pas de soucis, Bri.. »

« Matt, tais-toi et laisse-moi parler. On va les faire ces cinq concerts, pour Larry, pour nous, pour Elle. Il faut que je continue à vivre, Matt. Pour Elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser abattre, je lui ai promis. »

Les quatre musiciens hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement, avant de dire à l'unisson :

« Pour Elle. »


End file.
